Oliver Vs The Council: A NicoB Fanfic
by LaximusBlack
Summary: I think the title says it all. This is as cracked out as you can get without being unreadable. Enjoy!


**So I wrote this for NicoB because he's a demon good Youtuber.**

* * *

 **OLIVER VS THE COUNCIL**

Oliver stared at the stars that night as the voices in his head conversed. They weren't exactly quiet so he had a lot of trouble sleeping.

"So like he's growing to the the best wizard ever like I, Sebastian Debeste, the best prosecutor ever said he would!" Sebastian tapped his baton to the walls of Oliver's head.

"But he doesn't know enough about bagels yet!" Komaeda chimed in.

"Or turkey sandwiches!" Judge added.

"Or crack coffee!" Godot proclaimed.

"Or despair!" Monokuma informed them.

"OH YEAH!" The Kool-Aid man barked.

"Can someone get him out of here?!" Komaeda groaned.

"We can challenge him to a game of FRUITBALL!" Horace exclaimed.

"Him too! Get them out of here!" Komaeda added.

"I'm on it..." Nico strolled over, pulled a lever, and ejected those two characters from Oliver's head.

"Why can't you do that for everyone, Nico?" Oliver thought loudly.

"Because it's more fun to see you talk to yourself! Think about the fans!"

"But what about saving the world from Shadar?!" Oliver retorted.

"Yeah that's kind of important." Judge agreed.

"But he has me and I'm Debeste!"

"Maybe if he had MORE voices this would be easier~!" Komaeda rushed to get more people.

"Go get the Council of Voices. We got a good chunk of the bastards here already..." Judge notified his lover.

"You got it Udgey!"

"Oh my beautiful Komaeda..."

Meanwhile, Oliver was conversing with Mr. Drippy about the voices that plagued his mind.

"There's gotta be a spell Mr. Drippy! Something to get these assholes out of my head!"

"Well we could always hit them with my Welsh accent..."

"No we need a spell! A powerful spell!"

"I think I have just the spell, Ollie boy!"

"You do?! NEATO!" Oliver jumped to his feet and fist pumped the air.

"Calm yourself Ollie, Esther and Swaine are sleeping!"

"No the fuck we're not!" Esther piped up.

"Yeah with Oliver's sleep terrors, we can't get a wink..." Swaine voiced his displeasure with the situation.

"What's the spell, Mr. Drippy!? WHAT'S THE FUCKING SPELL?!"

"Hold on Ollie Boy, it's in your spell book!"

`Oliver ripped page after page of the book in a hurry to find the spell.

"What's it demon called?!"

"I think it's umm... Cranial Release!"

Oliver found the spell and wasted no time forming the symbol.

He didn't feel much different, then crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Ollie boy what's wrong?!" Mr. Drippy dashed to his side.

"The voices... they're not going away! I think there are even more than before now! HELP ME MR. DRIPPY!

"Ollie Boy, hang on! Don't die on me!"

"Holy shit, Oliver's dying!" Judge shouted as he saw their host grip his head.

"Wait, we can help him! We have to drag him into his own head!" Komaeda had returned with the council of voices and then some.

"How would we do that? All I know how to do is make delicious crack coffee! Anybody want some?"

"No and I'd prefer you stop pushing it on us." Togami, who had just arrived, rejected Godot's offer.

"Focus you guys! Debeste, make the symbol Oliver just did in reverse with your baton!"

"I am the best man for the job!" Sebastian flicked his baton out and effortlessly made the symbol in reverse causing a build up of energy.

"Hit the fucking deck!" Judge screamed like a bitch as they all jumped out of the way of the massive explosion.

A dazed Oliver was met with warm smiles and gentle stares.

"We saved you!" Komaeda hugged the small child in a show of affection.

He pushed the white haired kid away and pointed the completed Mornstar at him. "You... you've tormented me for the last time!"

"Whoa, wait a minute! We saved your life!"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Oliver summoned a copy of his Wizard's Compendium and used his magic to flip through the pages.

"We're all gonna die!" Komaeda held his hands out in surrender.

"Yes! I can feel the despair!" Monokuma rubbed where his nips would be in extreme pleasure. "Despair, despair, despair!"

Oliver conjured a giant fireball and held it above his head. "Burning Heart motherfuckers!" He flung the spell at the group with enforced anger.

Before the attack could land, Riku jumped in front of the crowd and used his Way to Dawn to block the hit with his Dark Shield ability.

"No! I have to defeat you! I want my head back!" Oliver's eyes were fogged by tears and pain.

"I have to free his heart... He's heart-broken." Riku pointed his keyblade at Oliver's chest. "KEY BEAM!"

The light shot through Oliver and freed a being of pure darkness.

"It's a Darkside!" Komaeda growled.

"How in the fuck do you know about Darkside?!" Riku angrily barked and deflected a limb from the shadow.

"Nevermind that! Bulllshit Powers Go!" Komaeda threw Ultima Weapon in front of Riku.

The Keyblade Master picked up the weapon and felt his hair spike up. He was a Super Saiyan God.

He slashed 3 strikes through the Darkside and killed it. "Fuck..."

Oliver stood up and looked behind him at his shadow. "You're... me. Aren't you?"

The figure nodded and became Black Frost before slipping into Oliver's body.

"My... Persona."

The group cheered in victory as Oliver glared them down. "Get... out... of... my... head!"

Oliver pointed his wand at his head. "Persona!" A sickening crack emanated through the room as Black Frost came out and set fire to Monokuma.

"All this despair! I love it!" Monokuma rubbed where his genitals would be if he had any and pinched his non-existent nipples seductively as he burned to ash. Then his ashes became ashes. You could still hear his cold, dark laugh.

Nico rushed in before anyone else could die. "Oliver stop!"

"Out of the way, Nico! They're all dead!"

"We can compromise! You don't have to do this! It's my council of fucking voices! I need them to make me money!"

"Out... of the way..."

"I guess we're doing this the hard way." Nico pulled out his visor and Kingdom Key. "Riku, use your demon power to back me up."

"Can do!"

Oliver brought out Black Frost once more, but Nico held off the charcoal snowman as Riku clashed with Oliver.

Hours later, all but Nico and Oliver were dead on the ground.

"I'll be back when the LP is over to finish you demon off!" He threatened before he dissipated.

Oliver woke up the next day feeling refreshed. "Mr. Drippy, they're gone! They're all gone!"

"Proper tidy, boy! Now let's go defeat Shadar!"

In a small corner of Oliver's mind, Horace and the Kool Aid Man sat alone.

"Do ya wanna play some FRUITBALL!"

"Oh yeah!"

NOOOOOOOOOOO! BOOM! Everyone dead...

THE END!


End file.
